


Together we stand

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Trans Female Character, Trans Hilda Valentine Goneril, Trans Marianne von Edmund, Transgender, why wouldn't there be?, why yes there is an IT crowd reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: In the midst that is the havoc of Hilda creating accessories, Marianne receives a call from her mother who hasn't spoken to her in four years.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Together we stand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush to get it done for fetrans week and didn't think to prepare beforehand, so my apologies for this is very poorly edited.
> 
> Title idea from After the war by Reinaeiry, which is so amazing.
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> Tumblr: Shortbread-otaku  
> Discord: Cookiegamer#9211

Marianne has never seen Hilda get angry. A couple of five years and yet Hilda has never lost her temper. There was that time a coffee shop ran out of Hilda’s favourite drink once she got to the front of the line; her teeth clenched, but instead of yelling Hilda bought a cake and calmed down. 

Arguments came and went, like when Marianne knocked over Hilda’s jewellery stand and broke a few items, so their relationship must be healthy. Right?

“Mari, come here!”

Hilda’s voice startled Marianne out of her thoughts. 

“Yes?”

The coffee table kept in the sitting room was littered with wire, glue, charms and beads. Hilda raised her arms and beads fell to the floor. She presented a sparkling necklace featuring a blue gemstone. “What’d you think?”

“Hilda, it’s beautiful.” Marianne awed.

After the wretched events of last month, Marianne thought she would never see Hilda create accessories again. Hilda’s boss denounced the collection she designed for an upcoming showcase, Hilda worked into the night and poured all her soul into the project. It was more effort Hilda ever displayed before. In a tantrum, Hilda vowed never to make accessories again, she changed to art and avoided the topic when Marianne brought up jewellery making. A weight brought Marianne down. Hilda was throwing away her dream because of a critic; something she would regularly face in the fashion business. Marianne felt vexed with Hilda; the feeling unnerved her, anger wasn’t in her emotional repertoire. 

“You can have it,” Hilda grinned.

“What, why?” What did Marianne do to deserve something so pretty? Her mind drew a blank. “I can’t take something you worked so hard on; I’d ruin it.”

Hilda shook her head, “Sit here,” Marianne sat between Hilda’s legs, she swept-back Marianne’s long, blue hair and tied the necklace around her neck. “It’s perfect!”

Marianne cradle the necklace in her hands, the corner of her mouth quirked up. “Thank you.”

Marianne’s phone buzzed, disrupting the peace in the room.

“Who is it?” Hilda asked.

Marianne gawked at the caller id, the phone shaking in her hands. “It’s, it’s my mother.” 

Hilda’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, “Put it on speaker.”

Marianne nodded.

“Hello?”

After four years, why would her mother call now? Marianne tamped down the hope growing in her stomach; surely her mother didn’t ring to apologise for kicking Marianne out in front of her entire family. Did she?

“Mother, is that you?”

“Marcel, I’m glad you picked up.” Marianne didn’t need to look up to know Hilda was glaring at the phone. “I’m in a bit of a rough spot at the moment; I was wondering if you could help me out.”

Hope turned into nauseousness; there was no chance Marianne would help out the woman who publicly shamed her. But it was her mother. “Yes, mother. What is it you require?”

“Oh thank you, dearie, you’re the best. Send half a grand by Friday,”

Sending money would wipe out half of the savings Marianne earned for a vacation with Hilda, a trip they both desperately needed. But she couldn’t disappoint her mother. Not again.

“Right away-” Hilda squeezed Marianne’s right hand. It was so warm. It reminded her of the lesson she was still learning; if someone shows no respect to you, cut them out of your life.

Marianne took a deep inhale to steady herself.“Mother, my name is Marianne.”

Her mother sighed. Marianne could nearly see her shaking head. “Marcel, we’ve talked about this. Now-”

“Mother!” Marianne froze. She disrespected her mother, why did she do that? How could Marianne do that? Marianne stared at her hand, joined with Hilda’s; she had to stand up to her mother. She could do it. “My name is Marianne. Please use it.”

Marianne’s mother rattled on about family and respect. It was no use; her mother would never respect her pronouns. No matter how hard it may be, Marianne had to refuse her. 

“Mother, as long as you continue to disrespect me purposely, I cannot help you.” 

Marianne ended the call before she could lose her nerve. With trembling fingers, she blocked her mother’s number.

“Hilda,” Marianne’s voice wobbled. “What did I just do?” Hilda’s brows furrowed, her lips pursed and her fits clenched. It was the angriest Marianne ever saw her.

“You just stood up to the most toxic person in your life.” Hilda took a deep breath and released the tension in her muscles. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“I spoke back to my mother,” Marianne said in disbelief. “What have I done.”

Hilda pulled Marianne into her and stroked her head. “I know it’s hard to stand up to your family. Moving out of my father’s house was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But it was a necessary step in my transition” Marianne relaxed into Hilda’s familiar touch. “But because of that, I got to learn who my true family is,”

Marianne’s ears perked up, “Who is your true family?”

Hilda giggled. “You. 

That statement made Marianne a giddy goat; she felt safe and loved in Hilda’s embrace as she could finally be herself. Hilda could be herself with Marianne too; in each other, they found a true family.


End file.
